Sois heureuse
by Kelith
Summary: Une jeune fille se meure.Pourquoi? Et surtout pour qui? L'oubli seraitil la seule solution?
1. Chapter 1

_Sois heureuse…_

Chapitre 1: Pourquoi...?

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient caresser les toits en bois et faisaient revivre les visages de pierres. Peu à peu, les rues de Konoha redevenaient animées. Les fenêtres s'ouvraient, laissant passer l'air frais du matin, les habitants sortaient de chez eux, les enfants commençaient à jouer et à rire sous l'œil attendri de leurs parents, les oiseaux chantaient à la gloire de l'aurore, les chats s'étiraient gracieusement pendant que les chiens accompagnaient gaiement leurs jeunes maîtres dans leurs jeux. Aujourd'hui, il faisait bon vivre à Konoha, les rues grouillaient de monde maintenant et l'odeur du bon pain chaud venait chatouiller les narines des adeptes de la grasse matinée – qui ne tardèrent pas à se lever d'ailleurs.

Seulement, au milieu de tout ce bonheur, une personne dépérissait lentement.

L'hôpital de Konoha se trouvait à l'ouest du village. Un grand bâtiment blanc. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait que très peu de blouses blanches pour très peu de malades. Les infirmières allaient et venaient, leurs carnets en mains, dans les rares chambres occupées pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Au fond d'un de ces couloirs lisses, une salle était occupée, et pourtant, personne n'y avait encore pénétré.

Une porte de bois totalement blanche s'ouvrait sur une pièce aux murs de même couleur. Au centre de cette pièce trônait un lit. Dans des draps immaculés on pouvait apercevoir une fragile silhouette. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses étalés en auréole autour de sa tête était allongée. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle semblait dormir profondément, mais son teint était pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Un masque à oxygène recouvrait une grande partie de son visage, il était relié par un tuyau à une machine où figurait une ligne verte parcourue de pics réguliers. À gauche du lit de la patiente, un vase rempli de fleurs fraîchement cueillies se dressait sur un petit meuble à la hauteur du lit.

Cette chambre était noyée par la lumière du jour mais il y régnait une atmosphère dérangeante. Le parfum subtil des plantes se mêlait à l'odeur du désespoir et de la mort. Un silence oppressant remplissait cet endroit, entrecoupé par le bruit régulier de l'appareil auquel la malade était reliée et le son de sa lente respiration.

C'était la chambre de celle qui était considérée comme « perdue ». Tout espoir avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient tout essayé, mais son cœur plongeait maintenant dans les abysses du désespoir, les ténèbres s'étaient emparées d'elle pour ne plus jamais relâcher leur emprise sur leur proie. Il lui arrivait parfois de sortir de son cauchemar lorsqu'elle recevait une visite, mais elle y replongeait sitôt qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule. Elle était rongée par un mal dont personne ne pouvait la guérir. La jeune fille mourrait lentement.

Pourquoi ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pour le savoir, il faut remonter à quelques mois de cela…

_« Suite à une mission, ils avaient fini par trouver le repaire d'Orochimaru. Yamato, Sakura, Sai et Naruto y avaient de nouveau pénétré après avoir ramené leur coéquipier Sai et capturé Kabuto. Celui-ci avait été neutralisé grâce aux liens de bois de Yamato – anbu de son état – en personne, qui l'avait laissé sous la surveillance d'un clone. À l'intérieur de la grotte, l'équipe s'était séparée en deux binômes qui devaient chercher chacun dans une direction différente, mais pour retrouver la même chose, ou plutôt…la même personne. Ainsi, Sakura avait fait équipe avec son supérieur, le capitaine Yamato._

_Ils parcouraient tout deux de sombres couloirs avec pour seuls compagnons le silence absolu et la vigilance. Un seul moment d'inattention pouvait leur valoir la mort, ils le savaient, et c'est dans ce climat d'oppression qu'ils marchaient._

_Cet endroit était comme le maître des lieux, froid et traître. Les murs de roche étaient gravés de courbes évoquant avec simplicité, ou rudesse, des vagues ondulant à la surface de l'eau. Il faisait froid et une désagréable odeur flottait dans l'air. L'odeur du sang. Cette pensée la terrifia à un tel point que pendant un instant elle ne put contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Mais Sakura était plus déterminée que jamais, elle était si près du but, de son but…de leur but. Naruto et elle avaient passé tellement de temps à attendre ce moment, à l'imaginer, et maintenant ils le vivaient. Elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement ! Elle n'abandonnerait jamais !_

_À chaque bifurcation, Yamato et la jeune fille s'arrêtaient pour ne pas se faire surprendre au détour d'un couloir, puis une fois leurs craintes écartées, ils avançaient à nouveau. _

_Soudain, ils virent enfin une porte. Sakura plongea sur elle et l'ouvrit à la volée, ignorant les avertissements de son capitaine. _

_Personne. Ce n'était qu'une salle vide. Toute l'énergie qu'elle avait mit à ouvrir cette porte semblait s'être envolée avec ses espoirs, ou en réalité…ses illusions._

_Puis, elle sentit Yamato poser une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna alors vers lui._

_- Il y en a encore des tas, dit-il simplement._

_Sakura jeta un œil dans le couloir. En effet, il y en avait encore beaucoup, ce n'était pas la peine de désespérer pour si peu._

_- Mais la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il. Évite de briser toutes les portes que tu rencontres._

_Sakura esquissa un sourire gêné en observant les débris de bois éparpillés sur le sol. Elle y avait mit un peu trop d'enthousiasme._

_Puis ils repartirent dans leur course effrénée contre la montre. Ils ouvraient toutes les portes qu'ils trouvaient, mais celles-ci ne révélaient à chaque fois que des pièces vides. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de salles qui ne servaient à rien ?!_

_Soudain, Yamato s'arrêta._

_- Naruto ! Il y a un problème !_

_Le visage de Sakura se figea._

_- Allons-y !_

_Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent sur le chemin du retour qui sembla à Sakura bien plus long que celui de l'aller. _

_Seulement, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur celui qu'elle n'espérait plus. Il se tenait là, à quelques mètres devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé !_

_Il n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y a presque trois ans. Il était juste beaucoup plus grand et son physique se rapprochait maintenant davantage de celui d'un homme. Mais il avait toujours ces mêmes cheveux d'ébènes, ces mêmes yeux noirs et cette même prestance. Les quelques mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux n'enlevaient rien à son charme qui s'accentuait avec les années. Vêtu d'un pantalon aussi sombre que son regard et d'un haut de kimono blanc à demi ouvert, révélant une bonne partie de son torse, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau, incroyablement beau, et son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré malgré elle._

_C'était bien le digne descendant de célèbre clan Uchiha._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?_

_Son ton était agressif, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Elle avait su d'avance que ça se serait passé ainsi, mais elle avait tout de même espéré un peu plus de tact._

_Sasuke lui jeta un regard, puis un sourire méprisant apparut sur son visage._

_- Tiens ! Naruto et Kakashi ne sont pas avec toi ? remarqua-t-il ironique._

_- Je remplace Kakashi, mais Naruto est ici, répondit Yamato. Il te cherche lui aussi._

_En entendant le nom de Naruto, Sasuke émit un sifflement de mépris._

_- Il te considère comme son frère ! intervint alors Sakura. Qu'as-tu fait de lui ?_

_- Je n'ai qu'un seul frère…_

_- Que fait-tu de Naruto et moi ?!!_

_- Il faut juste que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé avec lui…_

_- Finir…quoi ? hésita-t-elle soudain._

_- De le tuer._

_- C'est tout…c'est tout ce qu'il est devenu pour toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix radoucie par la déception qui l'envahissait._

_- Oui. Quelqu'un à tuer pour obtenir la puissance._

_- Juste…pour ça…_

_Pourquoi était-il devenu ainsi ?_

_Elle observa le visage du jeune homme, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître sa peine._

_- Sasuke ? hasarda-t-elle._

_Mais il lui jeta un regard si froid qu'elle n'osa plus reprendre la parole._

_Puis, en à peine quelques secondes, il fut sur elle. Il porta sa main à la gorge de la jeune fille, la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur avec une violence inouïe. Le choc brutal arracha un cri de douleur à Sakura. La main autour de son cou la serrait, toujours plus fort, elle suffoquait. Elle enserra le poignet du jeune homme, mais rien n'y fit, il ne lâchait pas prise. Elle ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle, elle ne respirait plus._

_Allait-elle vraiment mourir ici ? De sa main ? »_

Son pouls s'était soudainement accéléré, de plus en plus vite puis d'un coup, plus rien. Le bruit strident et continu de l'appareil alerta alors le personnel. Trois infirmières pénétrèrent dans la chambre. L'une d'entre elles jeta un œil à la ligne verte rectiligne de l'électrocardiogramme et déclara d'un calme saisissant :

- Arrêt cardiaque. Sa tension a chuté.

Un médecin entra à son tour dans la salle et analysa rapidement la situation. Après ces quelques précieuses secondes, il enfila des gants stériles, prit l'appareil dont il avait besoin et ordonna :

- À 300 joules !

Il frotta les deux poignées du défibrillateur l'une contre l'autre pendant qu'une infirmière découvrait la jeune fille de ses draps, puis il choqua le corps inerte qui sous l'impulsion s'arqua soudainement.

Aucune réaction.

- Mettez-le à 320 !

_« Yamato se décida enfin à intervenir et sépara à l'aide d'une barrière mokuton l'agresseur et sa victime qui s'écroula sur les genoux. »_

Nouvelle décharge.

Le corps se courba de nouveau et enfin, le médecin entendit ce qu'il désirait pouvoir écouter, le bip court et régulier avait remplacé le long sifflement de l'appareil dont la ligne verte était à présent parcourue de pics. Son cœur était reparti et sa respiration lente et régulière se faisait de nouveau entendre.

- Ce n'était pas grand chose, annonça le docteur avec un certain fatalisme dans la voix, une simple rechute. Mais il faut tout de même que cet incident en soit référé à Hokage-sama. Elle a ordonné que tout ce qui arrive à son élève lui soit rapporté.

- Je vais aller la voir, proposa une des trois infirmières.

- Très bien Miki, n'oubliez pas de lui préciser qu'il s'agit de la petite Haruno Sakura.

Miki acquiesça et partit sur le champ. Le médecin s'approcha de Sakura et posa une main avec douceur sur son front.

- Pauvre enfant, soupira-t-il. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive…personne ne le mériterait.

Les deux femmes en blouses blanches eurent un regard teinté de tristesse et l'une d'entre elles la recouvrit de ses draps avec délicatesse.

- Si jeune et si jolie…le destin est bien cruel…

_« Yamato fit disparaître sa barrière et prévint Sasuke :_

_- Ne la touche pas !_

_Sasuke se retourna vers l'anbu, les yeux métalliques. Ce type n'allait certainement pas se permettre de lui donner des ordres._

_- Trop faible, répliqua-t-il alors en jetant un regard hautain à Sakura._

_À genoux, les mains autour de son cou, elle tentait avec difficulté de reprendre sa respiration._

_- Détrompe-toi gamin, cette jeune fille est la disciple de Godaime Hokage._

_Disciple d'un Hokage…Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que ça lui foute ? « Gamin »…Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il fallait qu'il lui donne une bonne leçon, pourtant…_

_- Pfffff !_

_Il leur jeta un dernier regard condescendant dont il avait le secret, leur tourna le dos et partit._

_Sakura se leva enfin et voulut lui répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle, ne pas rester là sans rien faire, quitte à envenimer la situation. Malheureusement, l'anbu l'en empêcha :_

_- Naruto est notre priorité pour l'instant, lui rappela-t-il._

_- Oui, vous avez raison, reconnut-elle._

_Sur le chemin, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette altercation et se trouva ridicule. Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas songer à le frapper lorsqu'ils l'étranglait. Pourtant, elle avait eu les mains libres. Quelle imbécile elle avait été ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé de se défendre ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu ? Car c'était ça la vrai question…pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu… ? Que lui dirait Tsunade si elle venait à l'apprendre ? Elle aurait sûrement honte de son élève, tous ces entraînements et ces sacrifices pour en arriver là. Mais en réalité, c'était surtout elle qui avait honte d'elle-même, elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette manière ou plutôt…de n'avoir pas réagi. Bon sang ! Elle était une kunoichi ! Un ninja de Konoha ! Et pas n'importe lequel, elle était la disciple de l'Hokage ! Sa réaction avait été pitoyable._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura dut écourter son sermon, car ils avaient retrouvé Naruto et Sai, et leur ennemi n'était autre qu'Orochimaru en personne. L'heure n'était plus aux monologues, aussi constructifs soient-il._

_- Tu es faible Naruto, ricana le serpent. Beaucoup trop faible._

_Que s'était-il donc passé ? Sai était aussi calme qu'à son habitude, mais Naruto semblait essoufflé. Se serait-il battu contre lui ? Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus._

_- Néanmoins, continua Orochimaru, je vais vous laisser la vie. Il est bien probable que vous nous soyez utiles pour détruire l'Akatsuki. Nous avons un ennemi commun._

_Il commença s'en aller, mais se retourna une dernière fois, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_- Au fait, je vous conseille de déguerpir de cet endroit si vous ne voulez pas finir enterrés vivants._

_Et il disparut sous leurs yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette menace ?! s'écria Naruto._

_- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, fit sagement Yamato._

_- Sale type…grommela tout de même le blond._

_La terre se mit soudain à trembler. Le sol devenait instable et les murs de la grotte commençaient à s'effriter._

_- Même si ça ne me plaît guère, je crois que nous ferions mieux de suivre son conseil, admit leur chef d'équipe._

_Les trois membres approuvèrent en silence et le suivirent, évitant les pierres qui pleuvaient maintenant du plafond rocheux. Les rochers qui tombaient se faisaient de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux s'écroula et alla percuter l'arrière du crâne de Sakura qui s'écroula sur le choc. Elle se releva rapidement et passa sa main à l'endroit où elle avait reçu le coup. Elle sentit alors un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts, elle saignait. Tant pis ! Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres, qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter, avant que tout ne s'écroule. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à les inquiéter, surtout Naruto. »_

Aujourd'hui, Ino rendait visite, elle venait tous les jours. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et apparut dans l'encadrement, des fleurs à la main. Puis, comme si c'était une vieille habitude, elle se dirigea vers le vase sur le meuble de chevet, enleva les fleurs fanées et y plaça celles qu'elle avait apporté.

- Ah ! Je vois que Naruto et Lee sont venus eux aussi, remarqua-t-elle en retirant les fleurs mortes.

Une fois son rituel terminé, elle prit une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, s'installa à côté du lit de son amie et l'observa. Elle avait tellement maigri depuis ce jour-là, ce n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- Tu ne manges même plus Sakura, commença-t-elle sur un ton de reproche, les médecins sont obligés de te nourrir par perfusions maintenant.

Comme toujours, Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle dormait. Peu importe, Ino replaça les quelques mèches désordonnées qui barraient son pâle visage. Sakura ouvrit alors les yeux et voyant son amie, sourit faiblement.

- Ton état empire, tu maigris à vue d'œil, observa Ino. Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque chose pour toi, si seulement je pouvais t'aider en quoi que ce soit, si seulement…tu ne l'avais jamais connu…

Le regard émeraude de Sakura se voila pendant quelques secondes, et elle sombra de nouveau.

- Je me sens…tellement inutile…

Des larmes perlèrent sur le visage d'Ino, alors elle se leva et sortit en refermant sans bruit la porte derrière elle. Sakura était de nouveau enfermée dans ses propres ténèbres.

_« L'équipe de Yamato avait réussi à sortir sain et sauf de la caverne et reprenait maintenant le chemin du village dans un silence pesant._

_Ce fut de retour chez elle que cela commença…_

_Elle rentra, sans un mot, s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle pensait. Elle ressassait sans arrêt sa rencontre avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Cela ne la quittait plus._

_N'éprouvait-il donc plus rien pour ceux qui l'aimait ? _

_Cette simple idée l'horrifia. _

_Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-il vraiment tiré un trait sur son passé ? Sur eux ?…C'était impossible !_

_« Mais pourtant vrai. » répliqua un petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête._

_Non ! Il ne pouvait pas effacer tous ces moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble !_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? » glissa sournoisement la voix._

_Parce qu'ils l'aimaient !_

_« Et lui ? »_

_…Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que lui aussi les aimait ?…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il l'effaçait de sa vie, il ne partirait pas de la sienne. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier. Il était là et il y resterait…à jamais._

_Mais…pourquoi était-il devenu ainsi ?_

_« Le pouvoir » répondit une nouvelle fois sa voix intérieur._

_Sakura passa sa main sur sa gorge endolorie et repensa à celle de Sasuke autour de son cou._

_La tuer ?Il avait vraiment voulu la tuer à ce moment-là ?_

_Cette fois, elle avait espéré que la voix lui répondrait, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse._

_Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ?Elle aurait tellement voulu une réponse…cette fois…_

_Elle commençait à ressentir une petite douleur au niveau de ses tempes. Et plus elle pensait, plus la douleur empirait._

_Était-ce la violence de Sasuke ou sa propre faiblesse qu'elle regrettait ? Peut-être les deux…Peut-être le regrettait-elle simplement lui…_

_Épuisée, elle s'écroula sur son matelas et s'endormit. Mais son sommeil fut loin d'être réparateur, cela la hantait, de jour comme de nuit._

_Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête horriblement douloureux et si l'on rajoutait sa blessure dut à la chute de pierres, le résultat était plus que désastreux. Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à sa douleur, mais elle devint bien vite intolérable._

_Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte, elle l'ouvrit. C'était Naruto. Il voulait l'inviter à Ichiraku, mais remarquant son visage crispé par la douleur et ses cernes, il s'interrompit._

_- Sakura, ça va ?_

_Et voilà qu'il s'inquiétait !_

_- Oui oui, ça va ! mentit-elle en esquissant un geste de la main. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit._

_Naruto fronça les sourcils, dubitatif._

_- T'es sûre ?_

_- Mais oui, j'te dis ! s'exaspéra-t-elle._

_Soudain, les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, puis une ombre recouvrit son regard azur. Sakura n'en comprit pas la raison. Seul lui la connaissait._

_- Ce ne serait pas à cause de…_

_- Bon ! On va les manger ces râmens ou quoi ?!_

_- Ah !…Euh…oui, on y va !_

_- J'te préviens, c'est toi qui paye !_

_- Argh ! T'es dure…_

_Elle avait détourné la conversation, mais Naruto en était désormais certain. Il savait maintenant quelle était la cause de l'état de son amie, même si elle tentait de tout faire pour le lui cacher. Ils se mirent donc en chemin pour le restaurant préféré du blondinet. _

_Mais Sakura se maintenait debout avec difficulté, elle tanguait et son mal de tête était tel qu'elle commençait à voir trouble. Elle n'arrivait même plus à marcher droit, heureusement Naruto n'y faisait pas attention. Arrivés à Ichiraku, elle s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Naruto qui commandait deux bols de râmens avec enthousiasme. Sakura était d'ailleurs certaine qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à un seul bol. Mais…elle n'aurait pas le temps de le vérifier. Elle avait la tête qui tournait dangereusement et elle n'arrivait même plus à distinguer le visage des gens autour d'elle._

_- Sakura ?_

_Elle ne répondit pas._

_- Sakura ?_

_Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur le sol._

_- Sakura !!!_

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, Tsunade à ses côtés._

_- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement._

_- Oui, mentit Sakura en souriant._

_- Tant mieux, parce que beaucoup de monde se fait du soucis pour toi. Je pense que tu t'es un peu trop surmenée, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant pour pouvoir sortir plus rapidement._

_Puis, Tsunade s'éclipsa sans savoir que Sakura était désormais condamnée à ne plus quitter ces murs._

_En effet, la semaine qui suivie, son état s'aggrava sans que quiconque ne puisse trouver un remède. Tsunade en personne vint l'examiner et ne trouva rien d'anormal. Pourtant…Sakura dépérissait lentement sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit._

_L'Hokage, assise près de son lit, observait son élève. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son visage reflétait une infinie tristesse…Mais qu'avait-elle donc ?…_

_Soudain, Tsunade fut prise d'un gros doute. Sakura était revenue de sa mission il y avait à peine plus d'une semaine et c'était au lendemain de sa mission qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ?!_

_L'Hokage se leva brusquement et quitta l'hôpital pour se rendre à son bureau. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs, dans ses dossiers et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans son capharnaüm de paperasses habituel. Elle lut rapidement le rapport que Yamato avait fait sur leur mission, mais malheureusement, tous les détails n'y étaient pas forcément inscrits. Hors, ce détail pouvait revêtir une importance capitale. Elle convoqua donc le capitaine et lui ordonna de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de cette mission, sans rien omettre. Yamato la lui décrivit alors dans les moindres détails._

_Bien plus tard, lorsque l'anbu sortit, L'Hokage avait une mine étrangement sombre. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'avait sa disciple, mais cela ne l'avançait à rien, car son remède était inaccessible. Tsunade retourna alors à l'hôpital pour avertir les médecins et infirmières en charge de son élève._

_- Elle souffre de l'absence de quelqu'un, déclara-t-elle. Elle s'est refermée sur elle-même et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'aider._

_- C'est une sorte de…dépression ? hasarda une infirmière._

_- En quelque sorte, oui._

_Et seul lui pouvait l'en sortir, mais c'était malheureusement irréalisable._

_- Nous ne pouvons rien faire…sinon attendre, ajouta Tsunade._

_Attendre…Attendre quoi ? Qu'il revienne ? Impossible…Qu'elle se remette seule ? Impossible…Qu'elle meure ? C'était inéluctable. »_

Voilà pourquoi une jeune fille désespérait à en mourir dans un lit d'hôpital. Voilà pourquoi elle était sous assistance respiratoire. Voilà pourquoi elle était sous perfusion. Voilà pourquoi…elle disparaissait lentement dans les ténèbres.

Était-ce la faute de Sasuke ou de l'amour inébranlable qu'elle lui portait ? La vengeance ou l'amour ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Il n'y avait aucune certitude concernant son avenir, mais une hypothèse semblait plus que probable : la mort.

Devrait-elle en arriver là ? Pour _ça _?…Pour lui ?…

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…

Qui viendrait ?…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Pour qui… ?

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment dévoilant une femme blonde aux traits dur comme l'acier suivit d'un homme vêtu de blanc qui se précipita immédiatement sur la patiente. Il se prépara à réanimer la jeune fille, mais Tsunade le bouscula sans ménagement.

- Laissez-moi faire, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Le médecin s'écarta, sachant pertinemment que les jutsus de soin d'un ninja médical étaient bien plus efficaces que ses moyens rudimentaires de réanimation. De plus, il avait quand même à faire à l'Hokage, un des trois ninja de la légende et de surcroît, la meilleure médic-nin.

Une infirmière arriva à son tour mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnut Tsunade. Sous leurs yeux, celle-ci apposa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Sakura et une auréole verte apparut.

Tsunade déversait tout son chakra à l'intérieur du corps de la jeune fille, mais les secondes passaient et le long sifflement morbide continuait.

Non ! C'était impossible ! Elle ne devait pas mourir ! Il fallait qu'elle vive !!

_« Bordel…Arrête-toi de couler… ! Arrête !!! Arrête !!! ARRÊTE !!! » (cf. tome 18)_

Tsunade déploya tout son talent et ses efforts s'en faisaient ressentir. Malgré tout, les minutes passaient, inexorablement.

- Hokage-sama…c'est terminé…il est trop tard…

_« JE T'AI DIT DE NE PLUS SAIGNER !!!_

_- Laisse tomber. Il est mort !! » (cf. tome 18)_

- FERMEZ-LA !!! CE N'EST PAS TROP TARD !!!

Non ! Elle n'allait pas mourir ! Pas comme eux !

Les personnes présentent dans la salle étaient résignées cependant, aucune n'empêcha Tsunade de continuer. Ses efforts étaient inutiles mais, elle n'obéissait plus à la raison.

- Sakura ! Je t'en prie, ne nous lâche pas maintenant ! Il va venir…je te le promets ! Sasuke va revenir, crois-moi !

La seule réponse qu'elle put entendre fut le long signal sonore qui continuait son chemin, imperturbable.

- C'est trop tard Hokage-sama, même vous n'y pouvez plus rien…

- Sakura ! Crois-moi ! Il reviendra !!

Rien à faire. Rien…Rien… ! Rien !!! Elle revivait encore cette terrible impuissance.

Tous le pensait, elle était morte. Tous, sauf Tsunade qui refusait de le croire. Quand soudain…

- Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…

Tsunade poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'affala sur le tabouret à côté du lit. Ils avaient bien failli la perdre pour de bon cette fois.

Elle prit la main blanche de sa disciple qui reposait sur le drap et la serra entre les siennes. Elle était gelée.

- Je te le jure Sakura…on te ramènera Sasuke…

Seul le médecin ne semblait pas partager ce soulagement.

- C'est…c'est impossible, balbutia-t-il.

Tsunade se releva et se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- En médecine il arrive parfois des choses inexplicables, des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas croire, qu'on ne veut pas croire. Mais n'y chercher pas une raison. C'est arrivé et c'est tout ce qu'il faut comprendre. Il n'y a rien à expliquer Dr Shimasen.

- Mais…mais…

Il venait d'être blessé dans son amour propre. Il avait toujours trouvé une explication rationnelle à tout ce qui arrivait grâce à ses connaissances, mais aujourd'hui…il n'y en avait aucune et quelque part, cela l'effrayait. Tout ce qu'il avait apprit ne lui servait à rien, il avait l'impression d'être désarmé, ignorant. Agé de la cinquantaine, il avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir cela.

Lorsque Tsunade passa à côté du médecin pour sortir de la chambre, elle posa une main sur son épaule et déclara :

- L'espoir existe encore de nos jours. Mais ça, un certain jeune homme vous l'expliquera mieux que moi.

Naruto courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'hôpital malgré les protestations du personnel et leurs habituels « On ne court pas dans les couloirs, jeune homme ! ». Peu importe, pour le moment ledit jeune homme s'en fichait éperdument. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin au couloir menant à la chambre de Sakura, il tomba nez à nez avec Tsunade.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Naruto en s'arrêtant dans un dérapage presque contrôlé.

Il était essoufflé et terriblement inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, le rassura-t-elle accompagnée d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Ouf !

Il était venu lui rendre visite, mais on l'avait avertit que Sakura avait eu un problème et qu'il lui était impossible de la voir. Alors, ignorant les « Vous n'avez pas le droit !», il avait couru jusqu'ici.

- Naruto.

Celui-ci releva la tête et observa Tsunade qui ne souriait plus.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Naruto de changer d'expression. Son air ahuri d'il y a quelques secondes fut remplacé par un air plus que déterminé.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Mais avant même d'avoir la réponse, il avait déjà deviné.

- Retrouve Sasuke.

Il baissa les yeux. Il le savait, mais c'était impossible, pas après ce que Yamato lui avait raconté. Sasuke était devenu trop…ce n'était plus le même.

- Cherche-le partout, retourne tous les pays si tu veux. Chaque pierre, chaque arbre, chaque grotte, mais retrouve-le et ramène-le.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

- Naruto ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle !

Il releva alors la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'Hokage. Tsunade enfonça alors son index dans la poitrine du jeune homme et déclara d'un ton ferme et sans équivoque :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir défaitiste alors ne commence pas maintenant.

C'est vrai. Depuis quand était-il d'un tel pessimisme ? En tout cas, il pouvait la remercier de l'avoir remis sur le droit chemin. Il fallait se battre pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

- Ok !

- Ne reviens pas sans lui, tu as compris ?

Naruto acquiesça, de nouveau plus résolu que jamais.

- Essaie de le convaincre de revenir. Si tu ne le peux pas par la force, dis-lui qu'il a la parole de Godaime Hokage en personne qu'il pourra repartir de Konoha sans encombres. Essaie de le convaincre par tous les moyens Naruto. Tous !

- Comptez sur moi !

- Fais-le pour Sakura. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en est sortie, mais qui sait combien de temps cela durera. Ses jours sont comptés. Elle ne survivra plus longtemps à ce rythme-là. Elle a besoin de lui.

Mais Naruto s'était déjà retourné et partait sans daigner l'écouter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il réussirait ! Et il ne le ferait pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Lui aussi en avait besoin. Besoin de lui prouver que leur amitié était bien réelle et non pas juste une chimère. Besoin de lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il était toujours comme un frère pour lui, et que ça ne risquait pas de changer ! S'il le fallait, il le lui ferait accepter à coups de poing !

La seule fois qu'il avait eu cette même expression, c'était quand il avait combattu Sasuke à la « Vallée de la fin », quand il avait compris que seule la force le ferait revenir.

Tsunade ne pouvait même pas classer la difficulté de cette mission. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais si Naruto portait l'espoir en lui comme il l'avait toujours fait, alors il y arriverait, elle en était certaine.

Il n'y croyait pas. Après des semaines passées à se cacher, à manger le strict minimum et à ne presque pas dormir, il était là. Juste devant lui. Il l'avait enfin devant les yeux.

Naruto était dans un état lamentable. Sale, épuisé, il avait beaucoup maigri et il savait que se battre dans un état pareil le condamnerait.

Pourtant il y était prêt. Rien que pour le ramener. Cet imbécile !

- Sasuke !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Et voilà…alors qu'il n'avait surtout pas de temps à perdre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur cet abruti…

Naruto ne demandait pas grand chose, mais il aurait juste voulu qu'il ait un peu moins de mépris dans la voix. Quand reconnaîtrait-il enfin sa vraie valeur ? Pendant des semaines il l'avait cherché sans relâche, tenaillé par la faim, rongé par l'inquiétude. Qui sait si Sakura n'était pas déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était ? Et lui il était là, debout, fier, une main sur la hanche à le toiser de haut.

- Alors, t'as perdu ta langue abruti ?

Naruto éprouva une irrésistible envie de le frapper et de lui arracher ses maudits yeux rouges. Mais il se retint. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

- Je suis là pour discuter !

Sasuke resta sceptique. La diplomatie n'avait jamais été le fort de Naruto, encore moins avec lui.

- Il faut que tu revienne !

- Il me semble qu'on a déjà eu la même discussion…tu te souviens ? Il y a trois ans…

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ?…

- Ma réponse est la même…mais peut-être…(il dégaina son sabre)…que tu comprendras mieux celle-ci.

- Attends ! Cette fois c'est différent !

- En quoi ?

- C'est Sakura…elle…

C'était si dur à dire…

- Elle est en train de mourir !

Sasuke resta de marbre. Quand bien même il aurait ressenti quelque chose, il n'aurait jamais rien montré. Finalement, après un long silence, il répliqua d'une voix glaciale :

- Et alors ?

- « _Et alors_ » ?! « _Et alors_ » ?! Mais c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est en train de mourir !!

Non ! Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Pour la mission…pour elle…

Sasuke, impassible en toutes circonstances, rengaina son sabre et croisa les bras, fixant Naruto dans les yeux. Il attendait.

- Tu dois venir la voir, reprit Naruto de nouveau calmé.

- Je vois…les dernières volontés d'une mourante.

Le ton railleur et sarcastique de l'Uchiha manqua de faire sortir Naruto de ses gonds. Mais il parvint par on ne sait quel miracle à se contenir.

- Admettons que j'accepte de venir la voir…qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège, fit judicieusement remarquer Sasuke.

- L'Hokage en personne te donne sa parole que tu pourras repartir. C'est elle qui m'a envoyé de chercher.

- Il m'en faut plus…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?!

- Ta parole.

- Quelle parole ?! s'énerva Naruto qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Ta parole que plus jamais tu ne me chercheras.

- Qu…quoi ?!

Avait-il mal entendu ? Non…il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire ça. Il avait fait une promesse. À vie. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Ce serait comme s'il se mentait à lui-même. Il n'avait jamais trahi, jamais renoncé, jamais menti et voilà qu'il devait se trahir, renoncer à cette promesse, mentir…abandonner. Ses idéaux volaient en éclats. Son ninjutsu…jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là et pourtant…

- Très bien…

Il allait le faire.

- Tu as ma parole…

Il cédait.

- Je ne te chercherai…

Il abandonnait.

- …plus jamais.

Il serra les poing. Mais pourquoi diable ne le tuait-il pas ? Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour lui !

De son côté, Sasuke se posait exactement la même question. Pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant dit qu'il le tuerait, mais il était là, en face de lui et il ne faisait rien. Il l'écoutait. Il n'arriverait peut-être finalement jamais à le tuer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas ? Peut-être…ses souvenirs. Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, ses souvenirs ne le quitteraient jamais. C'était ça qui l'empêchait de tuer Naruto. Même perdu dans les ténèbres, ses souvenirs continuaient de l'éclairer. C'était ainsi et il n'y pouvait rien.

- Nous devrions nous mettre en route le plus rapidement possible, annonça Naruto après un long silence. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Suis-moi.

- Je connais le chemin, répliqua froidement Sasuke.

Plusieurs journées de marche les attendaient et Naruto semblait au bout du rouleau. En effet, trois jours après leur départ, il dut décréter, à son grand regret et au grand damne de Sasuke, qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Il s'assit alors sur le sol, s'adossant à un arbre. Pendant qu'il se reposait, Sasuke partit, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas. Si vraiment il avait voulu s'échapper, il l'aurait déjà fait, profitant de sa faiblesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun revint avec quelques poissons et du bois. Il déposa les poissons sur le sol et alluma un feu en soufflant une flammèche sur le bois qu'il avait rassemblé. Puis, il embrocha ses deux poissons et les fit cuire au-dessus des flammes. Après quelques instants, il commença à manger l'un des poissons sous les yeux médusés de Naruto. C'était à peine si celui-ci se retenait de saliver devant le frugal repas de Sasuke qui reposa alors son poisson. Il prit l'autre, se leva, s'approcha de Naruto et lui balança le poisson à la figure.

- Sinon tu vas encore nous ralentir, fit-il pour seul commentaire.

Et il retourna à ses occupations.

Naruto observa longuement son poisson et celui que Sasuke s'était remis à manger.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le plus petit ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Ferme-la où je te le reprends.

Ah non ! Son estomac faisait bien trop de bruit pour être à nouveau privé de nourriture. Alors sans mot dire, Naruto se jeta littéralement sur le poisson et le dévora à pleines dents.

_« Tiens, fit Sasuke en lui tendant un plateau de nourriture._

_- Sa…Sasuke ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur !_

_- Pas de soucis. Je ne sens pas sa présence. Cet après-midi, nous irons ensemble prendre les clochettes. Si Naruto a le ventre vide, il va nous causer des ennuis » (cf. tome 2)_

Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si perdu que ça.

- Héhéhé !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire bêtement ? demanda Sasuke soupçonneux.

- Rien. Je pensais à un truc. Héhéhé !

- Arrête de rire la bouche pleine, triple abruti.

Mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner encore deux ou trois fois jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le menace sérieusement de reprendre son poisson.

Une semaine plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à Konoha et sans attendre se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital où Tsunade attendait encore une fois au chevet de Sakura.

Mais que faisait-il bon sang !? Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était parti. Et si…il était mort… ? Oh non…et c'est elle qui l'avait envoyé au trépas !

Au bord des larmes, Tsunade su murmura pour elle-même :

- Pardonne-moi Naruto…

- Hé la vieille ! Je suis pas encore mort ! lança joyeusement une voix derrière elle.

Cette voix ! Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Alors elle se retourna et le vit. Les yeux brillants, elle se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et cette fois, oublia son traditionnel « Ne m'appelle pas la "vieille" ! ». Qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir !

- Espèce de sale gosse ! Si tu me refais ça, je te brise toutes tes côtes en mille morceaux !!

Quand enfin elle consentit à libérer Naruto, celui-ci lui lança un de ses immenses sourires dont il avait le secret et annonça fièrement :

- Il est ici !! Hé hé !

Derrière lui, Sasuke était adossé au mur du couloir, hors de la chambre. Il avait préféré rester à l'écart de ces retrouvailles. Les effusions de bonheur le mettait mal à l'aise.

Tsunade leva les yeux sur lui en tentant de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa colère.

- Alors tu es venu finalement, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Sasuke soutint son regard et ne répondit pas. Cette femme le détestait, il en était certain. Mais il se fichait complètement des sentiments des gens à son égard. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veuille de lui.

Il s'ôta du mur et entra dans la chambre.

- Laissez-moi seul.

Ni Tsunade, ni Naruto n'osèrent refuser. Ils sortirent donc de la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Il devait se passer quelque chose dans cette chambre. Quelque chose qu'ils ne devaient jamais savoir. Personne ne devait écouter ce qu'il allait dire.

Naruto se précipita néanmoins sur la porte et y colla son oreille. Mais Tsunade intervint :

- Naruto…si tu écoutes à cette porte, je te tue.

Frustré mais pas suicidaire pour autant, Naruto s'éloigna et prit place sur le banc dans le couloir, à côté de Tsunade.

Il y avait des choses à ne pas connaître, et celles-ci en faisaient partie. Elle détestait cordialement ce gamin, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le respecter.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il resta immobile. Ses yeux se posèrent tout naturellement sur elle et il la découvrit. Malgré lui, cela lui fit quelque chose de la voir ainsi. Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi blanche, ni aussi fragile. Une sensation dans cette chambre lui donnait l'envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Peut-être le fait que tout était bien trop blanc, bien trop pur pour lui.

Il se rapprocha du lit non sans quelques hésitations. Elle ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un pâle sourire. Sa voix, sa façon de marcher, elle les connaissait par cœur.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, son visage lui avait sembler reprendre des couleurs. Alors comme ça, elle était restée accroché à lui malgré tout ce temps. Malgré…lui. Naruto avait donc raison, c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin, qu'elle se laisserait mourir rien que pour lui. Qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher à lui ! Quand comprendrait-elle ?! Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança répondit à sa question. Elle n'avait jamais rien compris et ne comprendrait certainement jamais. Toute sa vie elle n'avait poursuivi qu'un rêve. Elle ne voyait donc pas qu'il était le mal incarné. Il n'était pas fait pour elle.

- Oublie-moi.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se voilèrent et elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

- Sois heureuse Sakura…

Son sourire était ce qui lui allait le mieux. Doucement, il frôla son cou de ses doigts.

- Je suis…désolé.

Puis, il se pencha vers elle et murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Suis la lumière pendant que je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

Perdu dans les ténèbres, plus rien ne le ramènerait. Mais elle, elle avait encore une chance. S'il disparaissait, il lui en restait une. Lentement il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte close. Une fois qu'il l'aurait refermé, plus jamais il ne pourrait la rouvrir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée froide, aussi glaciale que son âme, l'ouvrit et…la referma.

Tsunade se leva et vint vers lui, mais elle ne lui dit rien. Sasuke plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens et déclara :

- Qu'elle m'oublie.

Cette fois l'Hokage explosa :

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça !! C'est impossible !!

Mais Sasuke resta imperturbable et ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Ce gamin commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Si. Vous pouvez le faire.

Tsunade tenta de se calmer intérieurement et réussit à répondre :

- C'est vrai. Il existe bien un jutsu capable de faire ça mais je n'en connais pas vraiment les effets…je ne l'ai jamais…_utilisé_.

- Mais vous avez déjà _essayé_ n'est-ce pas ?

À ces mots, elle faillit baisser les yeux devant le jeune homme. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure et le maudit en silence. Ce gamin était beaucoup trop perspicace, il l'avait percé à jour. En effet, elle avait déjà _essayé…_sur elle-même. Heureusement, on l'en avait empêché. Elle avait voulu les oublier, eux…ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Pendant un instant, elle se perdit dans ces yeux noirs…

_« Elle était là, assise au centre d'un cercle de signes écrit au sang, son sang. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, joignit ses mains et s'apprêta à débuter son rituel, mais elle dut l'interrompre. Elle avait senti une présence. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et découvrit qu'une petite fille âgée d'à peine cinq ans tout au plus s'avançait vers elle. Pieds nus, elle traversa le cercle de sang et s'arrêta devant la femme assise en tailleur._

_- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, lui conseilla Tsunade._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la curieuse fillette._

_- J'oublie…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il y a des choses dont on ne voudrait jamais se souvenir._

_- Ça fait mal ?_

_- Très._

_La petite fille continua cependant à la fixer de ses grands yeux noirs, tripotant machinalement les longues manches de son yukata bleu et blanc._

_- Tu devrais rejoindre ta maman non ? Elle doit sûrement s'inquiéter._

_La fillette cessa alors de tripoter ses manches et répondit accompagné d'un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour une enfant de son âge :_

_- Elle n'est plus ici._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Les gens m'ont dit que maman était partie._

_- Alors tu es toute seule ? Tu n'as pas ton père ?_

_- Non. Il est parti lui aussi._

_Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos, afficha un immense sourire et ajouta :_

_- Mais je ne suis pas toute seule ! Les gens me disent qu'ils ne sont plus là mais moi, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais qu'ils sont là, je les sens. Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'ils sont toujours avec moi._

_Elle baissa les yeux et se remit à tripoter les manches de son yukata._

_- Des fois, je suis un peu triste, avoua-t-elle, parce que je ne peux pas les voir, les toucher et les entendre…mais moi (elle releva la tête) je ne voudrais jamais les oublier._

_- Pourquoi… ?_

_Deux larmes commençaient à tracer leurs sillons sur les joues de la jeune femme._

_- Parce que j'aime papa et maman et eux aussi ils m'aiment, répondit-elle en souriant._

_Tsunade fondit en larmes. Alors la fillette s'approcha d'elle et posa sa petite main sur son épaule._

_- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es triste ?_

_- Non._

_Tsunade souriait au milieu de ses larmes._

_- Tu sais, j'allais faire quelque chose de mal. J'ai failli oublier ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mais grâce à toi, je viens de me souvenir qu'ils sont toujours avec moi. Merci !_

_Et la jeune femme prit la fillette pour la serrer dans ses bras. Puis, elle se leva, s'accroupit devant elle, la prit par les épaules et lui demanda :_

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Shizune ! »_

Oui, elle pouvait le faire. C'était certainement la meilleure solution pour Sakura ou plutôt…la seule. Il fallait qu'elle oublie. Sa vie en dépendait.

- Alors faites, déclara soudain Sasuke.

Décidément, ce jeune homme lisait dans les personnes comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke tourna les talons et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Pendant longtemps, Naruto fixa le couloir d'où il avait disparu. Alors pour le rassurer, Tsunade lui dit :

- Un jour tu le ramèneras, j'en suis sûre.

Il continua à fixer le même point, mais son visage s'assombrit.

- Non…plus jamais. Il ne reviendra plus jamais…

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je sais que pour rien au monde tu n'abandonnerais l'espoir de le retrouver et de le ramener.

- Je lui ai donné ma parole.

Les yeux de l'Hokage s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle savait ce qu'une parole signifiait pour Naruto. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

_« Essaie de le convaincre par tous les moyens Naruto. Tous ! »_

Oh non…À cause d'elle, il avait été contraint d'abandonner. Bon sang ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Cinq ans plus tard…Dernière rencontre ?

Eh bien ! Finalement, cette mission n'avait pas été si compliquée, même pour lui tout seul. Raaaah ! Pourquoi lui donnait-on toujours des missions aussi simples ? Maintenant qu'il était jounin, il était à deux pas de devenir Hokage !

Pris d'un violent accès de joie, il sauta le poing en l'air.

- Yahaaaaaa !

- Pitoyable…

Surpris, Naruto se retourna et scruta les bois, les yeux plissés.

- Non ! Je l'crois pas !

- Ben ouvre les yeux abruti !

Assis au pied d'un arbre, il y avait Sasuke. Il n'avait guère changé mais semblait encore bien plus grand que la dernière fois. Son coude reposant sur son genoux relevé, il arborait toujours cet air indifférent et hautain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Naruto.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus me chercher.

- Je t'ai pas cherché, c'est toi qui m'as trouvé !

- Tssss…

- Eh bien ! s'exclama le blond. J'aurais cru nos retrouvailles un peu plus chaleureuses que ça tout de même !

Mais que faisait-il aussi près de Konoha ? – Naruto l'observa d'un peu plus près – Et dans un tel état…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton maître ? Il voulait prendre ton corps si je me souviens bien.

- J'ai pas de maître.

- Ouais bon ! Le truc répugnant là !

- Orochimaru.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Et ben, t'en as fait quoi ?

- La dernière fois que tu m'as vu…j'étais déjà…en fuite.

Quelle arrogance…

- Ça a pas dû lui plaire…

- Je ne crois pas non…

- Et il te cherche toujours ?

- Ouais…

Alors comme ça, pendant cinq ans, il avait fui. Fui et…poursuivi. Naruto lui laissa quelques secondes de répit et conclut :

- Donc en gros, t'as passé toutes ces années avec l'autre malade à tes trousses.

- Ouais…

Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- T'es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ! s'exclama alors Sasuke.

- Mouais…je m'en serais douté. Si t'avais accepté mon aide, c'est que tu n'aurais pas été dans ton état normal.

Alors il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et observa son état sous les yeux suspicieux de Sasuke. Il découvrit plusieurs blessures, pas mortelles, mais qui l'affaiblissait suffisamment. Puis Naruto acheva enfin son observation rapide par un long sifflement admiratif.

- Eh ben ! Tu t'es fait salement amocher ! Je t'aurais cru plus fort que ça !

- La ferme !

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Le regard noir que lui lança l'Uchiha lui suffit.

- Tu ne l'intéresses toujours pas ?

- Non…

Il s'était cru assez fort. Force est de constater qu'il ne l'était pas assez. Il le poursuivait depuis toutes ces années et…rien. Pas une seule fois il n'avait réussi à le vaincre. Il avait beau tout essayer, y mettre toute sa haine, tout son désir de tuer, il se faisait toujours lamentablement écraser. Aujourd'hui encore il avait échoué. Et il le regardait toujours avec cette même indifférence qu'autrefois, ce même mépris.

Après un court silence, Naruto lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien…peut-être…partir…

Jamais il n'aurait songé pouvoir penser cela mais…il était fatigué…fatigué de poursuivre une ombre qui une fois rattrapée lui glissait entre les doigts. Il était peut-être temps qu'il passe à autre chose…qu'il commence à vivre.

Il leva les yeux et observa le ciel.

- Ouais…je pense que je vais partir…

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, un jour viendrait où il le tuerait. Mais il lui faudra encore du temps.

Soudain, il sentit Naruto s'installer à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ben je vais rester là ! Il est peut-être temps qu'on discute un peu tous les deux, non ?

- Va te faire foutre !

Furieux, Naruto le prit par le col et répliqua :

- Hé ho ! On dit pas ça à quelqu'un qui vient gentiment te tenir compagnie !

À son tour, Sasuke le prit par le col.

- J't'ai rien demandé !

- Enfoiré !!

- Connard !!

- Uchiha de merde !!

- Futur Hokage de merde !!

Silence.

- …Ah ! Alors tu reconnais enfin que je suis bien le futur Hokage !

- Jamais de la vie ! Crétin !

- Si, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

Et cette dispute continua encore pendant de longues minutes. De quoi raviver quelques souvenirs du bon vieux temps.

Un long moment plus tard…

- Haaaaa ! Ça fait du bien une bonne discussion ! s'exclama Naruto en lâchant Sasuke.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, se demandait vaguement où il avait vu une discussion et surtout, une _bonne_ discussion.

- Au fait, il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser. Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi près de Konoha ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je vois…

Il y eut à nouveau un moment de silence, puis, avec quelques difficultés parfaitement dissimulées, Sasuke sortit un papier plié en deux de sa poche et le tendit au surexcité.

- J'ai écrit un truc pour Sakura…donna-t-il pour seule explication.

- Tiens, tu _écris_ toi ? C'est nouveau ça ! répliqua Naruto accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

- Ta gueule abruti !

Le futur Hokage fit mine d'être blessé par l'insulte.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me traite d'abruti, se lamenta-t-il.

- À ton avis.

- Personne ne m'aime !

- Bon tu vas la prendre oui ou non ! l'interrompit Sasuke agacé par son mélodrame.

- Oh la la ! Si on peut même plus parler ! râla Naruto en prenant le papier.

- J'ai pas pu écrire tout ce que j'avais à dire…alors…j'ai fait court…ajouta Sasuke, ignorant les plaintes de son ami.

Naruto déplia la lettre, la lut rapidement et se mit à rire.

- C'est sûr ! Ça c'est court !

- Je t'avais pas permis de la lire ! protesta l'Uchiha.

- Trop tard !

Un vrai gamin…il n'avait pas changé.

- Bah, de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de m'épancher là-dessus.

Naruto sourit tristement.

- Mais tu sais…elle t'a oublié et…elle va bientôt se marier maintenant.

- Je sais…c'est bien pour ça que je ne voulais pas trop en dire…

- On dirait que t'es déçu, fit remarquer Naruto avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sasuke lui lança un regard foudroyant.

- Hm ! Je m'en doutais.

Cette fois, le brun l'interrogea du regard.

- Ça fait un bout de temps que t'es aux environs du village hein ?

Sasuke le laissa sans réponse.

- Sakura m'a avoué que lorsqu'elle sortait du village, elle sentait comme une sorte de présence derrière elle. C'était toi n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke acquiesça.

- Et si c'était avec moi qu'elle allait se marier ? demanda tout à coup Naruto.

Le ténébreux lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et après un court moment de silence répondit calmement :

- Tu l'aurais bien plus mérité que moi.

- Ah la la…tu ne changeras décidément jamais, soupira Naruto en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, qui faillit – seulement – arracher une exclamation de douleur à Sasuke. Oups ! S'cuze-moi, j'avais oublié !

- Pas moi…grogna Sasuke.

- Enfin bref, reprit Naruto. Je lui donnerai ta lettre, t'inquiète ! T'as la parole du futur Hokage ! Hé hé !

- Rêve pas. T'auras jamais ta face d'abruti gravé dans la pierre.

- Hé ben ! T'es pas devenu plus aimable à ce que je vois.

L'Uchiha ne répliqua pas et se contenta de lui lancer un de ses fameux regards noirs avant de se relever péniblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Je vais partir…

- Où ça ?

- Loin…très loin…

- Je vois…soupira Naruto. Et évidemment, je ne peux rien faire contre ça…

- Non…

- Tu reviendras un jour ?

Sasuke croisa ses yeux emplis d'espoir. Il prit alors une pose des plus condescendantes possibles, une main sur la hanche et toisa le blond assis en face de lui. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur son visage hautain et il répondit :

- Ouais. Et même si c'est toi qui est marié avec elle, je te l'enlèverai !

Naruto sourit à son tour. Puis, d'un geste commun, leurs poings se rencontrèrent dans un dernier geste fraternel. Une dernière promesse. Et il partit.

Toujours assis, Naruto le regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe de nostalgie et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une dernière remarque :

- Franchement Sasuke…on dirait un éclopé. T'es pas estropié à ce point quand même !

Bien qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le brun avait parfaitement entendu et se retourna brusquement.

- Rajoute un mot…et je te bute.

Et il continua son chemin pendant que Naruto riait dans son coin, la lettre de Sasuke dans sa main et une phrase dans la tête.

_« Naruto…si jamais elle le revoit, tous ses souvenirs pourraient lui revenir en mémoire. N'en parlez jamais devant elle et surtout…tenez-la écarté de lui ! »_

Le jeune blond sourit de plus belle.

_Après tout…il est bien possible qu'il revienne._

Non loin de là, Sakura était assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, une famille, des amis et elle allait bientôt se marier. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était comme s'il lui manquait une partie de sa vie, une partie d'elle-même. De plus, elle avait toujours la désagréable impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose qui la concernait, quelque chose d'important qu'elle aurait voulu savoir, qu'elle aurait dû savoir. Elle avait bien conscience qu'ils devaient faire cela pour la préserver et elle détestait ça. Elle haïssait le fait qu'on la protège, que l'on prenne sa défense. Et encore, si ce n'était que cela…Car par-dessus tout, il y avait autre chose, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas hantait ses nuits. Elle lui disait simplement deux mots, mais ces simples mots remettait en cause tout son petit bonheur, toute son existence. Qui était-ce ? Qui donc pouvait lui avoir dit ces mots ?

_« Sois heureuse… »_

Cette voix grave et douce à la fois la berçait. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Elle adorait cette voix…

Soudain, des coups donnés à sa porte la sortirent de ses rêveries. Elle sauta lestement de la fenêtre et se précipita ouvrir.

- Naruto ?

Celui-ci lui tendit un bout de papier quelque peu froissé.

- Ça vient d'une personne importante Sakura.

Malgré son incompréhension, elle prit la feuille en silence et lut.

Elle en était sûre…c'était lui…c'était exactement la même personne qui lui avait dit ces mots.

- Qui est-ce Naruto ? Qui ? RÉPONDS-MOI !!

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle releva la tête et elle découvrit qu'elle était seule…bien seule.

- NARUTO !!!

_« Merci. »_


	4. Chapter 4

Fin alternative : Dernière rencontre

Eh bien ! Finalement, cette mission n'avait pas été si compliquée, même pour lui tout seul. Raaaah ! Pourquoi lui donnait-on toujours des missions aussi simples ? Maintenant qu'il était jounin, il était à deux pas de devenir Hokage !

Pris d'un violent accès de joie, il sauta le poing en l'air.

- Yahaaaaaa !

- Pitoyable…

Surpris, Naruto se retourna et scruta les bois, les yeux plissés.

- Non ! Je l'crois pas !

- Ben ouvre les yeux abruti !

Assis au pied d'un arbre, il y avait Sasuke. Il n'avait guère changé mais semblait encore bien plus grand que la dernière fois. Son coude reposant sur son genoux relevé, il arborait toujours cet air indifférent et hautain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Naruto.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus me chercher.

- Je t'ai pas cherché, c'est toi qui m'as trouvé !

- Tssss…

- Eh bien ! s'exclama le blond. J'aurais cru nos retrouvailles un peu plus chaleureuses que ça tout de même !

Mais que faisait-il aussi près de Konoha ? – Naruto l'observa d'un peu plus près – Et dans un tel état…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton maître ? Il voulait prendre ton corps si je me souviens bien.

- J'ai pas de maître.

- Ouais bon ! Le truc répugnant là !

- Orochimaru.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Et ben, t'en as fait quoi ?

- La dernière fois que tu m'as vu…j'étais déjà…en fuite.

Quelle arrogance…

- Ça a pas dû lui plaire…

- Je ne crois pas non…

- Et il te cherche toujours ?

- Ouais…

Alors comme ça, pendant cinq ans, il avait fui. Fui et…poursuivi. Naruto lui laissa quelques secondes de répit et conclut :

- Donc en gros, t'as passé toutes ces années avec l'autre malade à tes trousses.

- Ouais…

Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- T'es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ! s'exclama alors Sasuke.

- Mouais…je m'en serais douté. Si t'avais accepté mon aide, c'est que tu n'aurais pas été dans ton état normal.

Alors il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et observa son état sous les yeux suspicieux de Sasuke. Il découvrit plusieurs plaies récentes d'où son sang s'écoulait lentement mais régulièrement. Naruto connaissait ce genre de blessures. C'était celles dont on ne revenait pas. Plusieurs fois, il avait vu des shinobi de son village y succomber parce qu'ils n'étaient pas pris en charge immédiatement. Si personne ne venait le soigner, il mourrait. Mais au fond de lui, Naruto le savait déjà condamné. Parce qu'il ne retournerait jamais à Konoha. Il décida alors de ne pas laisser transparaître sa tristesse, sinon Sasuke lui en voudrait jusque dans la mort, et se conduisit comme il l'aurait fait autrefois et dans d'autres circonstances, en achevant son observation par un long sifflement admiratif accompagné d'une pique :

- Eh ben ! Tu t'es fait salement amocher ! Je t'aurais cru plus fort que ça !

- La ferme !

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Le regard noir que lui lança l'Uchiha lui suffit.

- Tu ne l'intéresses toujours pas ?

- Non…

À nouveau, il s'était cru assez fort. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne l'avait pas été assez. Combien de combat avait-il livré contre lui ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus…trop…beaucoup trop. Et aujourd'hui, il le savait, avait été son dernier duel. Un duel à mort…dont il était le perdant.

Après un court silence, Naruto lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Je refuse de retourner à Konoha.

Refusait-il par fierté ou…par peur ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Peut-être pour les deux raisons…

Il leva les yeux et observa le ciel.

- Alors, tu veux vraiment crever ici, sur cet arbre ?

Le taciturne ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Soudain, il sentit Naruto s'installer à ses cotés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Ben je vais rester là ! Il est peut-être temps qu'on discute un peu tous les deux, non ?

- Va te faire foutre !

Furieux, Naruto le prit par le col et répliqua :

- Hé ho ! On dit pas ça à quelqu'un qui vient gentiment te tenir compagnie !

À son tour, Sasuke le prit par le col.

- J't'ai rien demandé !

- Enfoiré !!

- Connard !!

- Uchiha de merde !!

- Futur Hokage de merde !!

Silence.

- …Ah ! Alors tu reconnais enfin que je suis bien le futur Hokage !

- Jamais de la vie ! Crétin !

- Si, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

Et cette dispute continua encore pendant de longues minutes. De quoi raviver quelques souvenirs du bon vieux temps.

Un long moment plus tard…

- Haaaaa ! Ça fait du bien une bonne discussion ! s'exclama Naruto en lâchant Sasuke.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, se demandait vaguement où il avait vu une discussion et surtout, une _bonne_ discussion. Il y eut à nouveau un moment de silence, puis, avec quelques difficultés parfaitement dissimulées, Sasuke sortit un papier plié en deux de sa poche et le tendit au surexcité.

- J'ai écrit un truc pour Sakura…donna-t-il pour seule explication.

- Tiens, tu _écris_ toi ? C'est nouveau ça ! répliqua Naruto accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

- Ta gueule abruti !

Le futur Hokage fit mine d'être blessé par l'insulte.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me traite d'abruti, se lamenta-t-il.

- À ton avis.

- Personne ne m'aime !

- Bon tu vas la prendre oui ou non ! l'interrompit Sasuke agacé par son mélodrame.

- Oh la la ! Si on peut même plus parler ! râla Naruto en prenant le papier.

- J'ai pas pu écrire tout ce que j'avais à dire…alors…j'ai fait court…ajouta Sasuke, ignorant les plaintes de son ami.

Naruto déplia la lettre, la lut rapidement et se mit à rire.

- C'est sûr ! Ça c'est court !

- Je t'avais pas permis de la lire ! protesta l'Uchiha.

- Trop tard !

Un vrai gamin…il n'avait pas changé.

- Bah, de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de m'épancher là-dessus.

Naruto sourit tristement.

- Mais tu sais…elle t'a oublié et…elle va bientôt se marier maintenant.

- Je sais…c'est bien pour ça que je ne voulais pas trop en dire…

- On dirait que t'es déçu, fit remarquer Naruto avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sasuke lui lança un regard foudroyant.

- Et si c'était avec moi qu'elle allait se marier ? demanda tout à coup Naruto.

Cette fois, le ténébreux lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable et après un court moment de silence répondit calmement :

- Tu l'aurais bien plus mérité que moi.

- Ah la la…tu ne changeras décidément jamais, soupira Naruto en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, qui faillit – seulement – arracher une exclamation de douleur à Sasuke. Oups ! S'cuze-moi, j'avais oublié !

- Pas moi…grogna Sasuke.

Soudain, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Mais ce qu'il crachait, était du sang. Elle arrivait…lentement, mais elle rôdait, Naruto le savait.

- Enfin bref, reprit Naruto. Je lui donnerai ta lettre, t'inquiète ! T'as la parole du futur Hokage ! Hé hé !

- Rêve pas. T'auras jamais ta face d'abruti gravé dans la pierre.

- Hé ben ! T'es pas devenu plus aimable à ce que je vois.

L'Uchiha ne répliqua pas et se contenta de lui lancer un de ses fameux regards noirs. Puis, Naruto se releva prestement et se planta devant son compagnon, la lettre entre ses deux doigts.

- Je vais lui apporter !

Il s'apprêta à lui tourner le dos et à partir quand Sasuke le rappela :

- Oh !…Naruto…

L'interpellé se retourna vivement.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke évitait son regard et paraissait gêné. Tiens…cela lui rappelait vaguement un vieux souvenir…du temps où ils étaient gosses…

_« Hé ! Naruto !_

_- QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?! POURQUOI TU ME DÉRANGES EN PLEINE CONCENTRATION ?! C'EST LA BAGARRE QUE TU CHERCHES ?!_

_- …Euh…Bah…_

_- Vas-y ! Accouche !_

_Sasuke détourna la tête, rouge de gêne._

_- Ben…je peux savoir ce que Sakura t'a expliqué tout à l'heure… ?_

_Pendant un instant, Naruto resta les yeux ronds comme des bols de ramens, puis, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il répondit :_

_- J'te l'dirai pas ! » (cf. tome 3)_

Enfin, Sasuke réussit à lâcher ce qui lui coûtait apparemment plus d'effort que d'exécuter cinq chidori d'affilée :

- …Merci…à toi aussi…

Un immense sourire éclaira alors le visage du blondinet. Et quand enfin Sasuke daigna cesser d'éviter son regard, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Et d'un geste commun, sans avoir besoin de parler, leurs poings s'entrechoquèrent. Un dernier geste fraternel. Un dernier battement de cœur à l'unisson. Un dernier battement de _son_ cœur. Puis, le bras de Sasuke retomba mollement sur le sol. Sa tête bascula en avant. Et sa poitrine cessa de se soulever. Naruto s'accroupit alors à sa hauteur et laissa enfin couler toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu par respect pour lui. Il pleurait bien plus que son meilleur ami. Il pleurait un frère. Il regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas passé plus de temps à se disputer. Comme autrefois. Il aurait même apprécié qu'ils se tapent dessus, qu'ils continuent à s'insulter, c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de se prouver leur existence…être rivaux Mais cette fois, c'était à son tour de le lui dire :

- Imbécile…

Il prit alors son corps dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Konoha.

Lorsqu'il arriva au village, il dut faire face aux regards étonnés de certains et craintifs d'autres. Mais il n'en avait cure. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Et pour une fois, il avait envie qu'on l'oublie, qu'on l'ignore même. Tout autour de lui lui semblait être superficiel. Et aujourd'hui, il devait aussi faire face à une vérité écrasante et pourtant réel : le monde continuerait de tourner, avec ou sans lui. Mais, il avait envie que tout s'arrête, que tous soit triste, que tous lui rende hommage, que tous ne l'oublie jamais. Il savait que c'était impossible. Aujourd'hui ils y penseraient et demain ils l'oublieraient. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable. Comment pouvaient-ils continuer de se préoccuper de leurs petits tracas quotidiens alors qu'il était mort !? Alors qu'une personne venait de disparaître de ce monde à tout jamais ! Tous ! Ils étaient tous des imbéciles ! Il avait bien conscience que sa façon de penser était égoïste, et pour le moment il s'en fichait. Ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur sa raison.

Personne n'osa lui adresser la parole et ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment furent assez sages pour respecter son chagrin en silence. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude pétillants de malice et de vie s'étaient éteint en même temps que lui. Il ne remarquait même pas que ses larmes continuaient de couler. Il ne le sentait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait l'impression d'être…vide. Anéanti.

Ce fut donc le visage stoïque mais ruisselant de larmes qu'il donna le corps de son « frère » à ceux qui devraient s'en occuper. Car il ne serait même pas enterré. Non…tout ça parce qu'il avait ce sharingan. Ce don héréditaire qui avait gâché sa vie. Et à cause de cela, il n'aurait même pas le droit à ce dernier honneur. Il serait détruit, comme un renégat…comme un ennemi

Ensuite, sans mot dire, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsqu'il gravit les marches de la tour, il entendit des rires lui parvenir du bureau. Son poing se serra si que ses jointures en restèrent blanchies. Comment pouvaient-ils encore rire !? Comment pouvaient-ils être heureux !?

Quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau légèrement entrebâillée, il put enfin reconnaître les voix et même écouter leur conversation derrière la porte.

- Tsunade-sama, je sais déjà exactement comment je vais l'appeler !

- Allons Sakura ! Tu n'en es qu'à ton cinquième mois ! Tu as encore tout le temps d'y réfléchir !

- Sûrement pas ! Vu que ce sera un garçon, ce sera ce prénom et pas un autre ! C'est déjà décidé !

- Et comment comptes-tu l'appeler ?

- Sasuke ! C'est beau comme prénom, non ?

Naruto eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes en entendant le nom de son meilleur ami prononcé par _elle_.

- Et…pourquoi Sasuke ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. J'adore ce prénom ! Et puis, personne ne s'appelle ainsi dans le village, ce sera le seul et l'unique !

En effet…le monde continuerait de tourner…avec ou sans lui.

- Ah ! Je suis désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille ! Shizune doit encore me faire passer des examens. C'est un peu fatigant à force…

- Mais en même temps, c'est pour son bien.

- C'est vrai…Bon, j'y vais !

- Et fais attention en descendant les escaliers…

- Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il restait paralysé devant cette porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, dévoilant une jeune femme au longs cheveux roses qui sursauta en le découvrant campé devant elle.

- Ah ! Naruto ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il fut incapable de lui répondre. Il devait lui donner cette lettre. Il le devait. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Non…pas lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi. Ces grands yeux verts étonnés. Ces yeux-là auraient dû être pour Sasuke. Pas pour lui.

- Hé ! Ça va ?

- Je…Je dois voir Tsunade.

- Ah, d'accord ! À plus tard alors !!

Et elle dévala rapidement les escaliers malgré les avertissements de Tsunade.

Quand il n'entendit plus ses pas résonner, il se décida à entrer. Son visage ravagé par le chagrin, il parvint au bureau de l'Hokage et lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait gardé dans son poing depuis le début. Il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde.

- Ça vient de lui…

Les autres mots qu'il auraient voulu dire restèrent coincé dans sa gorge.

- Il est…

- Mort…oui…mort.

Tsunade prit la feuille, mais il resta planté là. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise…

- Je…Je lui ai promis qu'elle l'aurait.

Il marqua une pause.

- Alors…si vous pouviez la lui donner parce que moi…j'en suis incapable…

Il tourna les talons et sortit, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il voulait être seul. De toute manière, il l'était déjà.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Tsunade ouvrit la lettre et lut.

- Pardonne-moi Naruto…mais…je ne peux pas…moi non plus…

Elle serra son poing, chiffonnant ainsi la lettre de Sasuke et la jeta. Les joues humides, elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

Sakura…si seulement tu savais combien tu l'aimais… 

Sur cette boule de papier difforme était inscrit :

_« Merci »_


End file.
